Sensors, such as humidity, temperature, pressure, and flow sensors, are often used to sense one or more properties of a fluid (e.g. gas or liquid) in a fluid channel. Such sensors are used in a wide variety of applications including, for example, medical applications, flight control applications, industrial process applications, combustion control applications, weather monitoring applications, as well as many other applications. In some instances, dust, particulate matter, and/or other contaminants can enter the sensor during use and build up over time. Such contaminants can impact the accuracy, repeatability, functionality and/or other aspects of the sensor. There is a need for new and improved systems and methods for reducing dust, particulate matter, and/or other contaminants from affecting the performance of a sensor.